Am I really that far away?
by xBlueButterflyx
Summary: Will Daisuke let his love Takeru go somewhere dangerous just because of his job? And little he knew that home could be just the place for tearing them two apart. Daikeru. yeah,summary sucks
1. I don't want you away

_**Warning: yaoi/boyxboy in this story **_(don't like,don't read,simple as that. ;))  
><em>**  
>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I do not own Digimon._

* * *

><p>''Babe,I'm home!'' Takeru's voice was heard as he entered and closed the door of apartment. No answer. Usually,Daisuke's respond could be heard very loudly. Takeru was a bit worried now as he made slow and quiet steps to the living room.<p>

''Dai? You here?'' Takeru asked again suspiciously. Still,no one answered. Okay,this was very worrying now. Daisuke told him he wasn't going anywhere that day and Takeru knew he wouldn't. So,where's he?  
>Takeru continued sneaking through their apartment and called for Dai few more times. As he reached the balcony,relief took over him. Dai was there,just sitting and enjoying nice weather. Even only that brought smile on 'Keru's face since Dai wore only his boxers. Oh yeah. Couldn't wish for any better welcome.<p>

TK slowly lingered his hands over Dai's shoulders and pushed him down a bit as he jumped lightly,not expecting TK home so early. As he looked up at him,he grinned. Without a word,TK bent down real slow letting his lips rest on Dai's.

''Heeeey,nice to see you..'' Dai spoke slowly and huskily. ''You finished earlier today?''

TK gave him a nod and walked over to sit in Dai's lap. Dai smiled and with one arm he hugged the blonde around his waist and with other one he caressed TK's jaw and side of his neck.

''So,anything interesting happened today?'' Dai asked.  
>''Not really..well,except for one thing..'' TK paused as he yawned ''Mr. Agami asked me to write another column for Tuesday. He said he'll pay me extra just to write it,since I replace Izzy while he's ill.''<br>''Wow baby,it's great news! How come I'm more excited about it than you?'' Dai asked jokingly as he kissed TK on the neck.

''Well'' TK tried to talk but moan escaped his lips as brunette worked his way up and down his neck. Oh gosh,it was sooo distracting! But he finally managed to breathe out ''I learned that I should act like nothing big happened if I want bigger 'award' from you..'' He moaned again.  
>Dai grinned and look up at those big,ocean blue eyes he loved so much. ''You get as much as you want,under only ONE condition.'' He stressed word 'one'.<p>

TK look at him questioningly ''And that would be?''

_With small smirk,Dai got closer to TK's ear and whispered softly ''You have to let me know how much you enjoy while receiving the award.'' Then he slowly bit and licked TK's ear._

_TK couldn't talk due to shivers that took over his body and made him shake with excitement. Dai didn't have to do much to make him lose control over his body. And that's what happened. TK quickly stood up and straddled Dai's lap with his legs,both hands under Dai's shirt,feeling those fine defined muscles that turned him on. His lips attacked brunette's in a passionate kiss which the other one accepted happily,interwining tongue with TK's. He just couldn't help squeezing blonde's fine ass with both hands,it made him horny as hell. Okay,they couldn't go on like this on a balcony..right? Obviously,they both thought it was good idea to keep it on balcony,so Dai stood up with TK in his arms and put them both on the ground. TK chuckled at brunette's action. He bent down to lick around belly button. Reaction was immediate: Dai's hands fisting blonde's hair and gasping. TK smirked knowing what he did to him. He couldn't wait either,so he pulled boxers down his legs,and was very happy to see result of his teasing. It was just an inch from his mouth and he licked head as he would lick an ice-cream. Dai moaned a little too loud and ended up with Keru shushing him. After he calmed his voice down,TK went back to his bussines. He only licked the head without going further._

_As small drops of precum got out,he licked them with muffled ''Delicious''._

_Damn it,Dai couldn't hold on any longer. And since it seemed like TK had plan of only teasing him,he decided to take situation in his own hands. He rolled over,so TK was under him. He took off TK's shirt and pants very quickly while his tongue roamed over every inch of lean,but yet defined body. Boxers weren't on any more as well. As Dai positioned himself between his legs,TK was trying to say something but moans wouldn't let him._  
><em>Dai came in and TK gasped and bit on his neck roughly.<br>_

_He finally managed to moan ''Fuck.''_  
><em>He almost screamed as Dai started moving,sweat gathering on their bodies.<em>  
><em>After few minutes they both came,TK's seed squirting all over Dai's belly.<em>  
><em>The brunette rolled over to lay on his back,both gasping for air.<em>  
><em>Few moments after,Dai could feel TK's look on him and he looked him back. Both looks were full of love and they both knew whatever happens,they won't regret doing any of this.<em>

''This..was..wow!'' TK said with an unsteady voice.

Dai grinned and rolled over back to TK,hugging him tightly,not planning on letting him go soon. TK settled his head on Dai's chest and they both layed there for a while before TK started speaking.

''Umm..you know,I wanted to tell you something,but..I..well,I'm not sure how to..''

Dai's face turned into a serious expression as he scratched TK's back. ''What is it,baby?''

TK chuckled nervously not so sure how to put what he wanted to say to keep it's meaning,but not to sound so..rough.

''Well..it is,that..Mr. Agami wanted to send me..somewhere else for assignment,when Izzy comes back,I mean,when I'm on writing news department again..''

''And where would it be?''

''Umm..Libya..''

Dai's face turned into very serious look,but soon after that,TK heard him chuckling.  
>He looked up at Dai from his chest with confused look on his face. 'Why would he laugh if I said I'm going to war zone?' he thought to himself.<br>As Dai looked at confused TK,his chuckle disappeared. He propped on his elbows,making TK sit up. He stared at his blonde as if not believing what he said.

''You're kiddin' right? Just playing? Eh?'' Dai asked with hopeful look on his face.  
>But TK stayed dead serious and just shook head. Bowing head down and staring at the floor didn't seem to help-he still could feel Dai's look of disbelief on himself. And it burnt like hell. So did his eyes as tears started gathering over his ocean blue iris.<p>

''C'mon..it's definitely not 1st of April..it's not the day of jokes..'' Dai spoke,almost whispering,still hoping that what he heard is just a lame joke.

''Daisuke,stop it! I'm going to Libya,I'm reporting about riots there,I'm probably staying there for..a while.'' TK's voice cracked in the end as he burst into tears,covering his already wet face with his hands.  
>Daisuke's hands seemed like they have mind of their own,they just flew to TK,to wrap themselves around his thin body. And this is one of the rarest moments: Motomiya Daisuke was crying. Oh yes,he did!<p>

As TK felt Dai's tears he looked up at him,face even wetter than it was.  
>''It's ok..nothing will happen to me..I mean,it's not like I'm for or against Gadaffi..I'm neutral,I'm just a reporter..'' TK was trying to sooth Daisuke as much as he knew how to,but it didn't help,since he got up and started (almost) yelling at TK: ''You're <strong>JUST<strong> a **REPORTER**? For fuck's sake,Takeru,they kill the most innocent people there! Old people,women,little kids..and what would killing foreign reporter be for them? Piece of cake!'' He stopped just to catch breath that hitched through tears. Then he continued:  
>''And another thing: I know you love your job,and all the stuff,but you can't go to a war zone,where a chance of death is almost a hundred percent simply because you love your job! I..I can't let you go..I..,'' he sobbed and fell back on his knees while staring deeply at those blue eyes ''I need you..and..you're not ready for all those stuff,dead people are everywhere..you're too innocent for that..'' He almost whispered ''Earth angels like you do not go on places like that..'' Daisuke paused trying to find more words,but everything that came out of him was barely audible ''..they just don't.''<p>

* * *

><p><em>r&amp;r? O:)<em>


	2. Everything's gonna be alright

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon or any characters from it. For now,only Mr. Agami is 'my creation',and later there will be more of them. ;)_

_So,off we go!_

* * *

><p>Daisuke kneeled on the balcony floor and TK sat next to him,both speechless. Soon they felt rain drops on their naked bodies and then decided to go back inside. They picked up their clothes and got dressed.<br>Millions of thoughts flew through TK's blonde head. From thinking about rejecting that offer from Mr. Agami to situation where he'd find Dai with some other guy when he comes back from Libya...No,no,no,that wouldn't happen. He started to get a real strong headache. All this was too much for today..way too much.  
>And silence was more painful than any word.<p>

''So..you seriously considered your decision? You're acceptin' Agami's offer?

TK stayed silent,still unsure of what to say.  
>''Takeru?'' he heard Daisuke's voice once again and saw him kneeling in front of him.<p>

''Look at me,please'' Daisuke spoke again,lifting TK's chin with his hand. TK barely managed to look at him.  
>''I don't know..too many things are on my mind right now..I can't really think straight..''<p>

Daisuke nodded in understanding. ''I see. Listen,how about this: you go get a little sleep,just to rest a bit from..stuff that happened today. And I'll go visit your boss,just to see what conditions will you be in there,y' know..where you'll be stayin',will you have any protection and stuff..okay?''

This sounded well and TK just nodded. Daisuke smiled a bit and kissed him softly on lips. TK then headed to the bedroom when he heard Dai calling for him. He turned around to see what is it.

''I..just wanted to apologize for yelling at you,I just was too fuckin' scared when you told me..it just didn't feel right..y' know,for you to go to some place like that..''

TK just smiled ''I know you didn't mean to do it,I get it'' He came back to Dai ''I'd actually be worried if you hadn't reacted that way,because it wouldn't be typical Daisuke: always so protective about me.''  
>Daisuke had to smile on this one. ''Well I can't disagree with that,I mean,it's in my nature to be loving,caring,...''<br>''Okay,okay,don't flatter yourself too much'' TK said with a chuckle when he headed for the bedroom for the second time,turning around just to wink at Dais.  
>Daisuke just smiled to himself,wondering how happy he is to have TK. He got ready and headed to company where TK worked.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Okaaaaay,for the end I apologize for this chapter being so short,but I promise next will be much longer.<em>  
><em>Till then,enjoy! :D Oh,and reviews would be nice,just to see if I headed right path in writing ;)<em>


	3. Truth behind opportunity

_Here I am again :D The last review convinced me to continue with this story,not to put it on hold..thanks dudeyaoi :)_

**_DISCLAIMER:_**_ No Digimon character or anything from it is mine. Pff,wish it was. :P_

* * *

><p>Daisuke arrived in front of building where TK worked. It was huge and on the top of it was logo of the company. He never liked TK working there because many bad things were told about it,from deceiving its workers to company being only curtain for bad business connected with drug. He frowned at the thought and stepped inside. The doorkeeper let him in and told secretary to lead him to Mr. Agami's office. She told him he was busy and that he should wait outside. He did as he was told.<p>

He was patting fingers on knees and looked all over the lobby. It all looked really nice,but something told him he should divert TK of accepting that offer no matter what conditions are.

He was lost in his thoughts when office door opened. He got up,ready to go in. Two men were standing in the door; one of them was black and was wearing Indian national costume. The other one was wearing shirt,tie,black pants and black shoes-classic. He was in middle fourties. He said goodbye to someone who looked like Indian man,and turned to Daisuke.

''Good afternoon. Can I somehow help you?''

''Uh, yes,you can. Umm,would it be problem to talk to you in private,in your office,sir?''

''No,of course not. Please,come in.''

They came in and sat. Mr. Agami put his hands together on the desk,bending over to Dai.

''So,how can I help you,young man?''

Daisuke knew that TK's boss knew almost nothing about his workers' private lives,so he was sure that he had no idea who he was. Therefor,time to play a little bit of lie here.

''Here's the thing: my name is Daisuke Motomiya and I have a suggestion fo you,sir. Since the riots in Lybia is very interesting thing for reporters all over the world,right? So I was interested if you are sending anyone there. If not,I apply for that. I'm qualified,I assure you.''

Agami looked at him carefuly and slowly nodded.

''I see. So,do you realize what conditions will you be in if I accept that?''

''That's what I wanted to ask you. Do I have secured place to be,food,water,and those stuff?''

Agami sighed.

''No. Unfortunately,there are no conditions for people who live there to be safe at all. But...''

''But what?'' Dai asked impatiently.

''We've already found someone for that. I mean,he hasn't accepted that offer yet,but I'm sure he will.''

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. ''Yeah? And who,may I ask?''

''Oh,some boy..how old are you?''

''I'm 21. Why?''

''Ah,well,that boy is 21 as well.''

Daisuke nodded as if he knew nothing about that till that moment.

''Ah,I see..and why did you choose him? I mean,why not someone older?''

Agami shrugged as he walked to the window,looking out.

''He looked as right one. His parents left him when he was 11,and..well,that's all I know about him. Anyway,the reason I chose him is that..you know,all other reporters either already have assignments or have families,so..''

Daisuke felt rage inside of him starting to fire up.

''So you're sending him just because he's all alone?'' he asked this louder than intended.

Agami turned to him with surprised look on his face.

''Yes,and? I'm not gonna send someone who has husband or wife and kids. What if he or she's killed there? I'm responsible for that. And another thing..that kid is in column department right now,one of our workers there is sick,so he replaces him. Soon,he'll come back,and I'll get him back on news department again. He's bother anyways; always walking from one department to another,almost useless!''

That was it. Daisuke's trigger fired and he was in front of Agami in two steps,grabbing him by his colar and shoving him against the wall.

''Listen to me now! You may be their boss,but you cannot treat them like animals!'' he yelled and then pushed him more.

''And I'll make sure that boy doesn't accept your offer,trust me on this!'' he shook him again and then let him go. Still,he was standing in front of him.

''How dare you to be so disrespectful?'' Agami hissed,still shocked because of what happened seconds ago.

He went over to his desk and picked up the phone and whispered something at reciever and then put it back on the desk. Well,it rather was throwing,not putting. He muttered 'How dare you?' under his breath. Marching towards the door and opening them only to reveal 2 security guards.

Daisuke's mouth fell open at a sight,but he was only surprised for that,not afraid. Damn,he wished he could punch Agami straight at the face.

''Take him out and make sure he doesn't get back.'' hissed Agami,fixing his colar and tie.

Dai then felt 2 pairs of strong hands grabbing him by arms and dragging him out.

They practically _threw_ him out,but he somehow made it to his feet. Muttering 'bastards' under his breath,cleaning dust off of his pants.

When he did it,with a sigh he looked at a building one last time,frowning.

''Well,that ain't gonna go your way Agami.'' was heard before he jogged down the street. He wanted to warn TK as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><em>That would be it for now! :D How do you like the way story goes?<em>

_Oh and btw,you have no idea which way story will go on later ;)_

_r&r? :)_  
><em>xxxx<em>


	4. Start again

_Time to continue, because inspiration really flows through me today :D_

**_DISLAIMER: _**_No character or anything from Digimon is mine._

* * *

><p>Daisuke hurriedly tried to unlock the apartment door,panting. Running through half of their part of city really got him tired. When he got in,he wanted to call TK,but then he remembered he left him to take a nap. He took his jacket and shoes off and headed to their bedroom. He opened door slowly not to wake TK and peeked in. TK was lying in bed but awake. When he noticed Daisuke,he smiled sleepily,propping on his elbows.<p>

''Hey there'' he said.

''Hey'' Daisuke came in and sat next to TK,with huge grin on his face.

TK kissed him slowly and he started to respond with licking TK's bottom lip. TK pulled away smiling,but with kind of confused look on his face.

''May I ask why are you being so happy?''

''Yes you can. I'm happy because you're going to quit your job!''

TK raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak,but ended with Daisuke putting his finger on his mouth.

''Do not say anything. Come,I'll make us both a tea and I'll explain you everything,don't worry.'' he said.

TK couldn't help overly confused expression crawl all over his face while he was getting up. Daisuke was already in the kitchen. TK came there too few minutes after. Daisuke noticed him.

''Ah,here,the tea is over. Come,let's sit here.''

TK still couldn't act like he knew what Daisuke was so happy about. Oh,well,he knew...but why? And how?

When they sat,Daisuke told him everything from A to Z that happened during his visit to TK's soon-ex boss.

TK just sat there shocked.

''I...don't know what to say...I mean,I knew he never liked me so much,but then I thought he was giving me opportunity. I can't believe who I was working for. I praticaly wasted my time there! I could've been doing some better job for a nicer boss all this time!'' he cried out now looking up to Daisuke,who now had serious look on his face.

''And why the hell did you attack him,Dai?''

''TK,he was talking shit about you like you were orphan,with no home...or feelings! He called you useless!'' Daisuke protested.

TK sighed and bowed his head down.

''Well you knew I would quit when you tell me all this either way you attack him or not.''

Daisuke sighed as well,taking his love's hand in his. That made TK look up at him with those azzure eyes that showed all love he had for Daisuke.

''Listen to me now...I knew you would quit after all this,but I couldn't just sit there, while he was offending you,'' he paused ''I love you too much to let someone spit on you. In the end,he's lucky that my fist didn't end up in his eye,even though I had strong wish to do that as well.''

TK smiled,nodding his head. ''Yeah,I believe you did.'' Then he got up and stood behind Daisuke,giving him strong hug from the back,burying his face in Daisuke's neck,causing Daisuke to smile and turn his head towards TK giving him small peck on lips. Then they just looked at each other in silence. Their looks told more than 'I love you' could.  
>TK hugged him even stronger and whispered ''Now I see why you were so happy when you came home.''<p>

They stayed like that for a few more minutes after when TK let go.

''It all turned out great now,but...there's just one thing that you didn't consider.''

Daisuke raised an eyebrow. ''And that would be...?''

''I have no clue where to get another job. I can't give Agami my resign request before I find something else,can I?'' he said crossing his arms and leaning on counter.

Daisuke rolled his eyes. ''You really think I'm that thoughtless?''

''What do you mean?''

''Well,'' he said getting up,''that actually came to my mind. You know that Hikari girl that works in that coffee shop down the street?''

TK nodded.

''Now,she has brother that is the soccer coach to children in 'Sporting' sports club. And,as I heard,they're looking for someone to be basketball coach.'' he finished with grin.

TK's mouth fell open. ''Really?''

''Yeah! And I don't think they have bad wage,since it's really popular club. And as far as I know,you're really good with basketball ball.'' Daisuke winked.

''Oh my God,it's awesome!'' TK screamed and ran into Daisuke,pulling him into strong hug. Daisuke chuckled and gripped TK around the waist.  
>TK then pulled back cuddling into Daisuke's chest,sighing contently.<p>

''Woah...I'd never imagine that so many different feelings could flow through someone in just one day...and that so many stuff could happen either...'' he said softly.

Daisuke smiled putting his chin on TK's head and caressing his back.

''It happens every day to different people,but today seems to be our day for experiencing it.''

TK grinned and looked up at Daisuke.

''Do you have any idea how much I love you?''

''No,not actually. But I only know that I love you more.'' Daisuke said matter-of-factly.

TK chuckled and let go of him. ''Yeah,you can only dream of it.''

''Oh well,as long as dreams are becoming true.''

TK looked at him rolling his eyes. ''Okay,okay,have it your way!''

''Yes! I knew you'd give in!''

Chuckling and shaking his head,TK spoke again. ''Well,the smarter always gives in first.'' He winked at Daisuke.

Daisuke's mouth fell open. ''Damn it! And I'm supposed to be brain in here...well...can I at least be encharged in bed?'' Daisuke said seductively.

''Aren't you always?''

Daisuke raised an eyebrow and took TK by the hand,grinning.

''Yeah,it's true,and I feel like showing it now.''

He practically dragged him to the bedroom.

Needless to say,TK didn't argue. And why would he,after all?

* * *

><p>Next morning they sat on the balcony,enjoying morning peace and smell of fresh coffee.<p>

''Listen,I was thinking about going to that sports club today,to check out that free place.''

Daisuke nodded. ''Yeah,that's a good idea. I have to visit Ken today,something with my lap-top is wrong,it won't switch off.''

''You sure it's got nothing to do with coffee you spilt on the keyboard?''

''Could be.'' Dai said shrugging.

He could be so thoughtless sometimes,but TK loved all of Daisuke. Even his flaws.

TK got up. ''Well,I'm going to get dressed and going then.''

''Hey Takeru?''

''Yeah?''

''When are you going to resign?'' Daisuke said with grin.

TK laughed and rolled his eyes. ''Wait,you silly,I have to check out that sports club thing first!''

''Ah yeah,sorry,I'm just so impatient about you finally getting away from that jerk.''

He just chuckled and went to the bedroom. When he opened his closet,he roamed through it untill he finally found a perfect combination.

He put on his dark blue NIKE t-shirt,light grey track suit (Daisuke had a fetish for it,because TK's ass looked so round and firm in it) and blue and black NIKE snickers. He looked at mirror and used a little hair gel to make his hair a bit spiky. He hadn't dressed in sport style in a while,because of his,soon-to-be-ex job. Shirt and pants were required there. Stupid.

When he was looking at the mirror in hall,he heard whistle behind him. He looked there and saw Daisuke staring at his ass. He couldn't help but chuckle.

''Woah,I can't wait tonight.'' he said licking his lips.

TK laughed and gave him peck on lips. He opened the door when he heard Daisuke protest. ''Hey! Uh,horny guy alarm here!''

''So what? It can wait until tonight.'' TK said winking and closing the door.

* * *

><p><em>Phew,it's the longest one till now!<em>  
><em>But I hope you guys don't mind it? :)<em>

_r&r? :))))_


	5. Why do I feel like this?

_Wohoo,Im finally back again! :D_  
><em>Jus' so you know,I may not be able to update any time soon,'cause I won't be home. :_  
><em>But,until next chap,enjoy! ;)<em>

**DISCLAIMER:**_ No character or anything from Digimon is mine._

* * *

><p>TK arrived at sports club and came inside. There was a huge hall and whole row of offices. He had no idea where he should go when he saw the desk in the end of hall. Woman sat there. Secretary,he thought. He walked up to her and asked her about applying for a job. She nodded and said,''Come with me.''<p>

She led him to what looked like hall that parted in few smaller ones. ''Boss isn't here right now,but I'll lead you to someone he chose to be encharged of picking new coaches.''  
>He nodded.<br>''Of course,you'll have to talk to boss as well,but first you'll have to make good impression on that boy.''  
>TK raised an eyebrow. <em>A boy? Well,it might be good,we could get along well.<em>  
>''Although...'' she started.<br>''What?'' TK asked.  
>They arrived in front of some huge door and stopped. She looked at TK,up and down his body.<br>''I don't think you'll have to try hard to make a good first impression.'' she winked at him.  
>Okay,this <em>was<em> getting a bit weird...

She opened the door and revealed a huge gym. TK's glance went from one side of a gym to another. There were 2 basketball hoops on each side of gym. Opposite from him was smaller grandstand and above it was row of windows. Gym looked really nice,it was clean and new. He also spotted one bag full of soccer balls.  
>While examining looks of gym, he didn't even notice bunch of younger boys running around,passing soccer ball to each other,wooden floor screeching a little under their weight. Then,he noticed someone older among them. Okay,now,he never doubted his love for Daisuke,he was totally sure he loved him and <em>only<em> him. But he couldn't help but leave his look linger on this guy for a bit too long,analyzing every part of him.

First thing he noticed was wild and a bit spiky dark brown hair that grew in all directions. Then,TK's eyes fell to his face,covered in sweat. The guy looked so much like Daisuke and TK felt shiver go through him,telling him that checking him out was _so_ wrong. TK bit his lip but continued looking. Yeah,he definitely had Dai's brown eyes-big and deep. He then followed drops of sweat dripping from his jaw line,across his neck and over his shirtless chest and stomach. TK gulped and brushed his now sweat-covered palms against his track-suit. This really _was not_ like him and he started to panic at the thought that he liked the sight _that_ much. The guy had tanned skin,and really nicely shaped chest and abs. TK's eyes followed six-pack spreading over his stomach,just to find another turn on: a v-shaped muscle that spread below his abs. Daisuke also had it. _Damn!_ His jersey shorts hung low on his hips,he could see bit of his boxer shorts. Glance continued analyzing his legs,muscles nicely shaped there.

''..so,if you have any questions about that,feel free to ask,alright?''

TK looked at secretary dumbfounded,realizing that she talked all the time and that he heard nothing because of,um,taking a good look around.  
>He could do nothing but nod at her and focus his eyes on the spot on the floor,playing with his fingers nervously. <em>God,what's wrong with me?<em>  
>''Yagami!'' women shouted and scared TK a bit. The guy looked at her,waving his hands.<br>TK couldn't take his eyes off of him again. _Shit,this is the guy Dai was talking about,soccer coach._  
>''Okay guys,10 minutes break,okay?'' the guy said to obviously exhausted boys. They nodded,panting.<br>He then ran to them,TK feeling sweat breaking through on his forehead at a sight.

''Listen Julie,we wanted to take a practice out,on the court,but we weren't sure what weather would be like,and Joe has already taken soccer gym,so...'' he said breathlessly,grinning and making apologetic face at the woman. ''Hope you don't mind we took this one?''  
>''No,it's alright. I didn't come here to complain about things like that,like I always do. I actually came here to introduce you to this boy that's interested in getting a job here.'' she said politely smiling at TK.<br>The guy looked at TK's face carefuly,wiping sweat from his face with back of his hand.  
>''Ah,the basketball coach?''<br>TK nodded nervously.  
>''I see...well,first of all,my name is Taichi Yagami,but you can call me Tai.'' he said smiling and putting his hand in front of TK to shake hands.<br>''Y-yeah,nice to meet you. My name is TK Takaishi. Well,Takeru actually,but e-everyone calls me TK.'' he chuckled nervously,taking Tai's hand to shake it,avoiding Tai's gaze.  
>''Nice to meet you too.'' He held TK's hand in his a bit too long,causing TK to shiver at a touch.<br>''Well,thanks Julie,I think me and TK are okay here,you can go.''  
>''Alright.'' she said with smile,closing door after her.<br>''So TK,'' Tai said crossing his arms. ''wanna show me your skills?''  
>TK looked up at him. ''Excuse me?''<br>Tai laughed a bit,handing him a ball. ''Basketball skills.''  
>TK made a face at his clumsiness and mumbled ''Sure.'' finally looking Tai directly in the eyes. Tai just winked and turned around,heading to one of the hoops.<br>Taking a quick look at Tai's ass,TK shook his head to clear the thoughts and followed him.  
><em>Gee...what am I doing?<br>_

* * *

><p><em>Tadaaaaa! Over for now. :D<br>Hope you liked it and that you'll press that little button at the bottom of page. It says 'Review this chapter'.  
>Will you? O:)<br>x  
><em>


	6. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello there! :)  
>I just wanted to make a little note about continuing this story.<br>I know that it's annoying when you see that story is updated but when you open it,new chapter turns out to be author's note. But...I felt like writing this.  
>Here's the thing: I've seen many great stories that don't have many reviews and authors still continue them.<br>But I have to admit that it feels a bit strange when I update a story and thanks to the 'Stats' option I see that there are really_ lots of _visitors and hits,and yet only one or two people review.

So...yeah,as I said,I know it's annoying,but I'd just like few reviews on past chapters. I mean critics,suggestions,your opinion about plot,etc.  
>I think that other authors will understand me: it feels better writing with reviews,you have bigger motivation. And,just so you know,if you think the story is crap,write it in your review,I really appreciate honesty,not everything can be nice and lovely,can it? ;) I can stand reality check. :D<br>Of course,if I get enough reviews,I'm continuing with story.  
>Also,I'd like to thank people who already reviewed at least one of chapters,I appreciate it! :)<br>So,that's pretty much it. I hope to write many more chapters of 'Am I really that far away?' with more reviews. :)

_xBlueButterflyx_


	7. Every story has two sides

_After few reviews and few messages I received,I finally came to conclusion that I should continue with story. :P_  
><em>'Author's note' annoyed you,I know,but I just needed sign that readers are alive. xD<em>  
><em>And now that I know that at least few of them are,I guess it wouldn't be okay if I didn't update. :P<br>I put POVs in this chapter. :)  
><em>**  
><em>DISCLAIMER:<em>**_ I **do not **own Digimon or anything that's got something to do with it._

_Time to start. :)_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tai's POV:<em>**

I heard his steps following me as I approached hoop. _Damn,I tried acting all cool and stuff and it seems that it's working...for now. Shit,I don't know if I'd be able to do it all the time,because,let's be honest,he's hot. I mean _hot_ hot!_ I bit my lip as I turned around to see him standing right behind me. I look him straight in the eyes. _I should turn back around,shouldn't I? The last thing I want to is to scare him away with my staring. But,damn..._

''What,um,do you want me to do?''

He startled me from my daydreaming. I look at hoop then back at him,shuffling nervously.

''Well,I guess,um,you could start with dribbling? Crossover one first,okay? And then simply head to the hoop and...shoot.'' I said smiling,hoping he wouldn't recognize nervousness in my voice.

He just nods.

I watch him bending his knees a bit and starting dribbling,heading to the hoop slowly. I almost let out a gasp at a sight. I usually wouldn't let myself stare like this,but his ass just screams to be looked at. As he jumps a bit to shoot, his t-shirt lifts and I see his flat stomach._ Okay,that way more than I should've seen! For God's sake,I just met the guy and I'm already drooling over him!_ I cough in embarrassment and look around just to keep my focus straight...at least today.

But in the end I get my look back to him. He catches a ball and looks at me. _Why does that look from under his fringe make him look so sexy? And innocent at the same time...But I don't think that the innocent part of him made my jersey shorts kind of...hot? Damn it! Why do I have to be horny freak as I am?_ I feel heat warming up my body,like I'm not sweating enough...

''Is it okay if I do it between the legs now?''

I look at him dumbfounded. Few seconds passed and I still have confused look on my face. _What did he-?_

''Dribbling. Shall I do the between-the-legs crossover?'' he smirks pointing at the ball.

My mouth fall open and I mentally curse myself for shamefully horny part of me taking over.

**_TK's POV:_**

I watch him as he nods and shuffles nervously. I finally succeeded at attempt to make him nervous! _Wait...why am I doing that? I shouldn't...not this._ _What about Daisuke?_ My thoughts wander to him and my smile disappears. _This isn't okay...he loves me,and I love him...this is so not right!_ I bow my head and frown._ Daisuke **is** my first true love and I'm an idiot for checking out every guy that appears. Well...true,I haven't done that before,but..._I look up back at Tai which now had kind of concerned look on his face.

''You okay,TK?''

I made a face at my thoughts._ I'm so disgusting._

''Sure.''

I headed to the spot where I was supposed to start dribbling when I heard Tai telling me to wait just a second.

''I know I told you guys that practice today will be longer but you can go home now.'' Tai was now talking to those boys that had practice before I came.  
>''And don't forget,practice is on Thursday at 8 a.m.!'' he shouted after them.<p>

We were now alone and Tai turned his gaze back to me. It was really freaky how Taichi and Daisuke looked alike. But,at the same time,I started to get feeling that thoughts I had when I saw Tai weren't _that_...forbidden?  
><em>I had some kind of tennis match in my head now. Ball was flying from one side of court to another.<em> _On one side,there was thought that reaction like that was normal, that it wasn't any kind of cheating and that when I couldn't keep my eyes off of him was only my mind playing games with me. Still,on the other side was that creepy thing called conscience which made my mind walk on thin line between walking out of that gym and staying but controlling every single thought of Taichi. Staying seemed like better idea,because,after all,I needed this job. And I almost forgot that job was reason I was here for._

With a final sigh and look at Tai that was now standing dangerously close to me,I turned around, looked at hoop and started dribbling,hoping that I'll forget about that annoying match in my head._  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Daisuke's POV:<strong>_

I slowly opened the door of Ken's flat and popped my head inside_,_looking around the small hall. No one was there.

''Ken?''

I let myself in,not really caring if he would be mad at me for that. There's my broken lap-top and he's computer expert,also good friend of mine! Does he need any more excuse?  
>I slowly walk through hall,taking my snickers off.<p>

''Ken? You here,buddy?''

''Who the hell let you in?''

I jumped at sudden voice coming from the living room doorway.

''Well,hello to you too!'' I grinned.

Ken chuckled and rolled his eyes.

''What brings you here?'' he asked.

Just when I opened my mouth to speak,he put his hand up,signalling me not to speak.

''Let me guess,'' he spoke with grin, ''you spilled pudding on keyboard,right?''

''No!'' I protested,glancing at lap-top bag I was carrying. ''Actually,it was coffee.''

He was still grinning,shaking his head.

''Hey,it's not funny! It won't switch off!'' I whined.

''Okay,okay,stop being a little kid. Come,I'll see what I can do.'' he said.

We sat in his living room and he started opening bottom part of my lap-top.

''So,how things are going?'' he asked,not looking up from my 'little flat computer thingy',as Takeru called it.

''Okay,I guess. Takeru's looking for a new job. Actually,today he went to see one free place.''

''Oh really?'' Ken asked,taking a closer look at some little board he took from inside of lap-top. ''What happened with his old one?''

I frowned,not really wanting to remember it. ''Oh nothing,just his boss being an ass.''

''I see.'' Ken chuckled. ''So,what job is he applying for now?''

''Basketball coach at 'Sporting' club. I guess it would be nice for change,because from what I've heard,coaches there have their own schedules and are free about many things.''

Ken nodded. Then,there was kinda long silence. I don't know why,but I caught myself staring at Ken. He was concentrated on what he was doing and that caused him to frown a bit. I analyzed every part of his face,from his eyes,to hair that fell onto his pale face. And something came to my mind that made me smile.

''Hm,I don't think I'll be able to fix this.'' Ken spoke,turning his gaze to me. ''You'll have to buy new-'', he stopped. ''Daisuke,why are you looking at me like that?''

I grinned. ''I just remembered something.'' I chuckled and bowed my head,shaking it.

Ken raised an eyebrow. ''And that would be...?''

I looked up at him. ''Remember you and me at kindergarten?''

He still kept his eyebrow up. ''Yeah. And what about it?''

''Nothing,I just remembered how we used to shock all those women that work there.''

Ken just looked at me,obviously still confused. But then he realized what I was talking about and blushed furiously.

''Daisuke!''

''What? Isn't it hilarious?'' I laughed.

His face softened and he started chuckling too.

''I guess it is.''

''It sure is! I mean,you and me being 5 years old,holding hands and kiss-,well at least trying to kiss. Damn!'' I couldn't stop grinning. ''We were scandalous!''

Ken just sighed and blushed even more. _Why the hell is he so shy about this? I mean,it's not like we never talked about that before._

I looked at my watch. ''Man,I gotta go,I have to do some food shopping.'' I said getting up.

''Will food ever stop being your weakness?'' Ken laughed.

''Not really.'' I smiled. ''Listen,is it okay if my lap-top stays here,I'll come get it later?''

He nodded. ''Sure.''

''Thanks K!'' I said putting on my snickers. ''See ya!''

''Bye!'' I heard Ken saying while I close the door.

**_Ken's POV:_**

I sighed and got back to living room,falling on sofa. I stared through the window. Just when Dai gone,my smile disappeared and my usual face expression got back. _I hate it,but I have to act like everything's okay around him. If he only knew..._ As I sigh I grab hold of my hair in frustration,bowing my head,staring at one spot on the floor. Only one thing goes through my mind as tears flood my eyes. _Why do I still love him?  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>There it goes! ^^<br>I have no idea what to write,except for...review,please? O:)  
>x<br>_


End file.
